Space-based telescope design has been characterized by a monolithic superstructure aligning and supporting all of the optical elements and sensors of the telescope. For space telescope, a monolithic telescope design generally includes a single structure connecting a body frame of the telescope with a sensor suite at the back end of the body frame for obtaining images. The sensors at the back end of such telescope are fixed for the life of the telescope, and all sensors within the sensor suite have fixed lines of sight relative to each other and to the body frame of the telescope. As a result, each sensor is only capable of making observations within its respective, single fixed line of sight relative to the body frame of the telescope. This monolithic approach makes it impossible to rapidly maneuver from one instantaneous line of sight to another, as each line of sight change requires either maneuvering an entire telescope structure or using a steering mirror. Either approach changes the line of sight for other co-existing instruments. Even a more complicated system of using multiple steering mirrors would not allow different instruments to swap their respective fields of view without additional maneuvers or add-on optics. Such telescopes have little or no sensor flexibility, as sensors can only be added or exchanged through expensive and invasive operations to disassemble the telescope, or by replacing the telescope in its entirety.